Oblivious (Itachi Three-shot)
by ic.laxieve
Summary: ItachiXReader. I was always alone..but my best friend changed that. But now she's gone to another village to heal her heart which was broken by HIM! And I swear that I will make his life a living hell for it...But how if he's stronger than me? Ah, I know! by PRANKS! But I never expected once that THIS is how it would end up...
1. Chapter 1

**Oblivious (Itachi three-shot)**

((A/N: The setting of this plot is intentionally before the Uchiha massacre. And I will not include that stupid tragedy here! That's all, enjoy reading and PLEASE review. I NEED REVIEWS right now since I feel rusty at the moment…))

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**PART ONE**

He was always silent. He never really talked that much except from his family, especially to his younger brother. I knew that he found me annoying to the core. Who wouldn't? I was constantly messing up with him. I was a tracker for the ANBU while he was an ANBU captain and pretty sure that he was a lot stronger than me that he could easily injure me if he liked it. But that didn't stop me from bothering him. I would always pull pranks on him. And with each successful prank, I could get away unscathed.

Sasuke, his younger brother, found me amusing to the point that he claimed me to be his big sister. His mother, too, had taken a liking to me while his father would just grunt at me. And him? He just continually lived his life though he was quite failing every time I decided to annoy him. Like now…

"I-ta-chi!"

The Uchiha tensed up with a slight twitch on his eyebrows as he heard my footsteps coming near him. He slowly turned around and there I was, standing before him with a goofy grin—one that only indicated trouble.

"How are you today?" I asked then added, "Oh! I shouldn't be asking that 'cause whatever you'll answer, it WILL change surely after a short while!"

Itachi just stared at me then cleared his throat. "Look _, if I were you I would find something worth doing with my time. Because at the end of the day, we both know that you'll be the one who'll be in deep trouble if you keep this up."

I then glared at him. "Says the man who only knew how to break girls' hearts!" I scoffed. "Anyways, good luck to you," then I walked away.

Good luck? Haha. What an ironic statement. I was actually wishing him bad luck. Why was I so hard on the Uchiha you asked? Let's just say that he had broken a heart of a girl. No, not me! It was actually my best friend.

I really had no grudge against him. If only he didn't tell those things that day. My best friend was in love with him. So after months of summoning up enough courage, she confessed. But Itachi only turned his back on her whispering: "I don't like you. It's a pity that you wasted your time telling me that though you know that I will only reject you. And I will not say I'm sorry for I really didn't do anything wrong."

Just that and he vanished with a poof. My best friend cried day and night for three days after that and after a week, without even saying a proper good-bye to me, she left. She left the village for good. The worst part is she was my best friend and my ONLY friend in Konoha since I was somewhat an anti-social person but I never bother anyone actually until Itachi.

After hours of walking around town, I was glad to catch the silhouette of the Uchiha walking towards me, fuming. I smirked. So he had seen my piece of art AKA the doodles over his one month documents which he preferred to call 'work'.

"What really is wrong with you?" he snapped at me when he was already standing a foot away from me. "Don't you know that those papers are very important documents?!"

I just flicked my hand and then pretended to examine my nails. "What's with the reaction? It was quite a work of art! Those papers are boring without drawings!" I then put both hands on my hips and proudly grinned at him. "Don't you think so, Itachi?"

He just glared at me. "I will have you know that I won't let you pass this time. If your previous doings are forgiven by me, this time, I won't until you make copies of those papers—CLEAN copies."

She scoffed at that. "Forgive? I don't really care if you forgive me or not Itachi. Because I am the one who will never forgive you." I glared back at him. "Remember that."

He then took a step forward as I took a step back. I was about to run away when in a flash, he was in front of me with my wrist in vice grip of his hand. His eyes went back to the usual flat look as he stared down at me. Very funny, intimidating me through my height. Is there any problem if I was half-foot shorter than him?!

"As punishment, you will work in my office as my assistant for a month until you get those papers done," he stated with a serious tone.

"No way!" I retorted and tried to pry my hands out of his grip but since he was stronger, I couldn't. Why in the hell didn't I think of back-up plans in case he would act this way?

"It is an order, _" he hissed. "I am still the ANBU Captain which means I am your superior and you don't have any choice but obey." With that he let go of me. "I expect you to come at 7 AM tomorrow morning in my office or I will drag you there." Just that and he left.

I just crossed my arms. What was his problem? Normally, he would just glare at me or would just ignore me as he cleaned up the mess I made to him. To be true, Itachi and I were what you can call acquaintances before my best friend confessed. We met when I nearly shot a kunai through his head while training in a hidden part of the forest near the village. I was actually amazed how fast he dodged the kunai. Just that and he offered me to train with him. I didn't mind since I knew that I could learn something from him since he was the best ninja in the village. Maybe, if only he turned down my best friend more nicely, we could have been friends but no! It was impossible to befriend someone who hurt my friend!

You think I'm over reacting? No. I was orphaned since the age of two. My family wasn't a clan of ninjas but normal villagers. But they were murdered by unknown men. Luckily, the village's ninjas came before the killers could even touch me. I was scared at that time, seeing too much blood. That was what pushed me to be a ninja, to find out who killed my family. Only to know that my family owed a big money to some man in the Mist Village. But I never bother to seek revenge. I heard that he was killed already by someone who he had also hurt. Being alone nearly my whole life was the reason why I was attached so much to my best friend. And when she left, I felt like a part of me died.

Well, enough of depressing stories!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.FF=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=

Begrudgingly, I walked into the office of the stupid jerk. And surely, there he was, sitting behind his table.

"Ah, at last," he hissed. "Care to look at the time? You are fifteen minutes late."

"Oh really?" I faked a 'surprised' look. "Too bad for me then, eh? For I actually planned to be an hour late. Guess I got too early then."

He just simply glared at me. "I've decided. Since you don't want to do these papers, you will serve as my personal assistant for one month—which means, you'll make my coffee, cook or buy my lunch, clean my office, run errands for me, and things as such."

1…2…3…

"EH!?" I gaped at him. What in the freaking world did he just said?!

"You heard me," he said dismissively then turned to the papers in front of him. "Now go and make me some coffee and get me some breakfast. Oh, no sugar on the coffee also, just cream. Now, leave."

My ears were practically steaming right now. And all I wanted to do is step right on front of him and punch him on the face! But I knew that would be a mistake. If he was punishing me now, it meant that I really ticked him off. Finally! But an idea came into my head so I 'obediently' went out to get him his 'orders'.

=.=.=.=.=.=.FF=.=.=.=.=.=

"Here's your coffee, no sugar just cream! And oh, here's your breakfast! I cooked it by the way but no worries there's no poison in it~" I cheerily said. 'There's no poison in it…YET.' I inwardly smirk at the thought.

He just took them without word. And he silently ate the food! I smirked. Surely that would make you wish you didn't have a tongue! The food I made was made out of the oddest ingredients! I put some grass, vinegar, soy sauce, miso sauce, minced wood, too much condiments, and a lot of wasabi sauce! I was actually proud of myself on how I, a great cook in my house, made such food—if you can still call it that.

"Are you sure you cooked this?" he asked in a sudden.

I frantically nodded my head. "Hai! I know that you will surely LIKE it!" Like it to the point that you wish you never had met me!

He just nodded and continued to eat. I watched unblinkingly on how he managed to eat it. Yes he did eat it! His face didn't even show a slight look of disgust! I just glared at him the whole time. What was with this guy?! Did he not have any taste buds? Oh well, he hadn't drunk the coffee. No worries! I only put coffee and cream there! Five table spoons of different coffee powder and a pinch of cream! That would do the trick!

He then started to drink his coffee. "Are you sure that it was you who made this coffee?" he asked me again.

"Hai, hai! Now drink up!" I was getting irritated second per second right now!

He just drank the coffee without any problem!

"I'm finished now," he finally said. "Go take these away." He then turned back to his papers.

Conclusion: Itachi didn't have any taste buds.

I then picked up the tray and headed towards the door, fuming.

"Oh, _?" he called out.

"What?!" I asked with my back turned to him but I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smirking.

"Thanks for the meal. Oh, I want you to cook lunch for me this noon, too. Now you can leave."

My hands were now shaking in anger. So I just stomped off the door behind me with a 'humph!'.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.=.=.=.=

If my first day as his 'assistant' was bad already for me, the whole first week seemed to be worse! He would make me go with him wherever he went, he would make me cook food and snacks for him (though I could never really find out how he managed to eat all those disgusting food!), he would make me run errands for him which means running around the village for a good deal of time, and lastly…and the worst thing that I counted as out of the line already…he decided to stay in my house to sleep or to spend his day off's!

"Stupid jerk! How dare he?!" I mumbled as I cook something for dinner. I was currently in my house with that Uchiha waiting in my dining room for our food. I couldn't make anymore disgusting food for he had outwitted me. He decided that we would always eat together which meant we would eat the same food that I would cook. Of course, I didn't want to poison myself so I was forced to cook properly.

Knock. Knock.

My brows furrowed. Who would visit me now? I hadn't had any good friends in this village so there was no one who I could think of to visit me. Nevertheless, I left the kitchen after chopping the last vegetable and headed to my front door.

"Good evening, _."

I then raised an eyebrow. "You are?" I eyed the guy in front of me. He had brown hair and his eyes reminded me of… my best friend.

"Ah, sorry! We haven't properly met!" he chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "My name is Hiro. I am Ina's elder brother."

Ina? Ina? My best friend?! My eyes widened at him. Then I mentally slapped myself for not having manners. "Ah, sorry. Would you like to come in?" I offered.

"Well, if I won't be much of a bother then of course," he smiled at me.

And I let him in. I was actually thinking if I should offer him dinner then I could ask him about how Ina was while we were eating. Right, that was a good idea.

"I'm actually cooking something. Would you like to join dinner?" I offered.

"Ah, well, if you won't mind…" he chuckled nervously again. "But I'm only here on behalf of my sister."

"I won't mind," I smiled at him and led him towards the dining room.

Oh yeah. I almost forgot that there was a certain PEST in my house. The Uchiha eyed me and Hiro as we entered the room.

"Who's this?" he asked me.

"A friend that will joining us for dinner, " I muttered then turned to Hiro. "By the way, you don't have to mind him. He's just my _superior_ who thought that he could come in and out of my home." Having said that, I went to the kitchen, feeling Itachi's glare to my back.

After cooking, I put the food on the respective bowls. If anyone's wondering what I made, it's ramen. My own ramen recipe by the way. Now we were to eat.

"So, Hiro-san, can I ask you a question?" I asked as we ate. I was quite grateful that the Uchiha was just silent right now for normally he would talk about what I would do for him the next day.

"Please,_, you can just call me Hiro, after all you're my sister's friend," he grins, "which means that you're my friend, too!"

I just chuckled awkwardly at that. It was my first to hear someone announce that I was their friend. It was quite…good to hear. "How's Ina?"

"Well, first of all, I told you that I came here on her behalf, right?" he said. "I came here to pass on her message. She wanted to apologize to you for leaving without a farewell. She knew that it must've been hard for you since she was the only one you got here to be as close as a family already. But I must tell you that she can't come back here anymore."

My heart thudded at those words. "Why? Is she dead?" I asked sending a small glare to the Uchiha who was sitting beside me. He only looked at my glare with confusion.

"No, no, don't worry, she's fine!" Hiro said as he waved his hands in front of him then taking another gulp of ramen. "It's just that the village she was in right now won't let her go since as we all know, she's an excellent medic so the village needs her."

"I see…" I sighed with relief.

"The other reason why I'm here is to meet you, her best friend and to ask some information from you regarding…uhm…" he paused then casted a glance at the Uchiha. "I can't tell you with other people around. No offense, sir, but I consider this as a secret between friends."

Itachi just nodded at him with a glare. "You can talk to her alone next month," he said.

"Eh?!"

I just sighed again but this time it was out of irritation. He was still thinking about my punishment, eh?

Itachi finished his meal. "_, hurry up there and go to sleep. Your work tomorrow will start earlier: 6 Am to be exact."

"EH?!" I stared at him. "That's unfair! You said that it's 7 AM! Not 6! Isn't it already enough for you to barge into my house and invade my privacy?!"

He just grunted then stood up and left the room, probably going upstairs in MY room to sleep.

"Who really is that guy?" Hiro asked under his breath but then disregarded it. "Oh well, the other reason by the way is to get to know you and to ask you about the guy Ina confessed to…" his eyes then glared at the floor as his voice threatened, "I want to give that guy a good beating for breaking my sister's heart."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That guy you asked? That guy who just left a few moments ago is the guy who broke her heart and I have been trying to make his life a living hell and look where I ended up…I was punished to be his assistant for a whole month!"

Hiro blinked at me. "That weasel is the guy I'm looking for?"

I chuckled. "Weasel, huh? Nice nickname for him. And yes, he's the one. But mind you, he's the strongest ninja in this village so it will be probably hard to even land a single punch on his face."

"Then I will train harder!" he said with determination. "He's the sole reason why my sister can't find any right guy to give her attention to!"

I furrowed my brows. "She still hasn't moved on?" Hiro shook his head. Then that just made my blood boil more out of anger towards the Uchiha. "I can offer you a different way to get back at him. What kind of ninja are you in your village?"

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.==.=.Fast Forward=.=.=.=.=..=.=.=.=.=..=.=.

Great! Just great! I was so happy even though I was still pissed since I was still Itachi Uchiha's assistant. To make it worse, his fan girls were starting to get mad at me for stealing 'their beloved Itachi' away. Hell, they can have him for all I care. Well, the reason why I was so happy was because HIro's pranks were working. Hiro was an excellent prankster! Him being a spy ninja made it easier for him to sneak in and out without getting caught or being suspicious. Itachi's first suspect was me but he really couldn't confirm it since I was always with him. Then I think he was starting to be aware of Hiro's existence since he kept ignoring him from the night he ate dinner with us.

But oh wait, there's more! After several weeks of being drenched in paint or cold water every time he went in his office, finding perverted drawings (it were drawn using pencil by the way) on his documents, finding spiders every time he crawled on his bed, having his hair dyed white after using the 'shampoo', and things as such, he then began torturing me. It wasn't really torture to some but for me, it was. Every time he got caught in a prank, he would make me clean the mess. When he was drenched in water, he made sure that it was me who would wiped his face dry and be the one to fetch him clothes and what's worse? He made me change his shirt! Every night after he found bugs and spiders on 'his' bed, he made sure that I would sleep on the bed also, meaning, I would sleep with HIM on the bed! What a nightmare!

He was practically using me as a shield from my own ideas of pranks!

Hiro was finding it hard now to continue making the 'weasel's' life hard since he knew what the guy was making me do. Oh by the way, Hiro had now gained the title of being my new best friend since Ina couldn't go back here and visit me.

"_!"

I turned around and stopped running as I saw Hiro running towards me.

"Hey! I'm glad I caught up with you," he panted slightly as he stood in front of me. "You're running errands for that weasel again, aren't you? Geez, can't he even give you a break?"

"I told you he's a jerk and nothing will change that," I chuckled at him. "What's up?"

"I've been monitoring the weasel the whole day and he seems acting odd," he informed me.

"Odd? How so?"

"You have been running around town throughout the day, am I correct?"

I nodded at that.

"I think I know his reason why he doesn't want you with him at the moment," Hiro said with a smirk. "He's getting ready to confess to someone."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Can you please elaborate?"

"This morning he left his office after he sent you off. He went to a restaurant and I think he made reservations there. Then he went to a bake shop and ordered a cake. Then he went to a flower shop. And lastly, where he nearly caught me spying on him, he went to a jewelry shop. I couldn't go near anymore since he was getting conscious of the people around him almost as if he was afraid of getting caught by someone."

Hiro was grinning from ear to ear as he told me those things. "What I am saying is…_we should ruin the moment for him!" he proposed.

I then smirked at him. "Hiro! That's a good idea!"

"By the way, I asked the owner of the restaurant what the day and time of the weasel's reservation is! And guess what?" he grinned maliciously at me. I like that grin! "It's for tonight!"

'Well then, tonight will be fun!'


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Tonight's the night! After this night my revenge and Hiro's will be over! We really didn't care who the lucky girl was. We were too focused on what havoc that we would cause. Weasel alert!

"_."

I almost cringed at the tone of his voice. It was deadly. I turned to him to find him walking into his office.

"Ah, where did you go, Itachi? You should've taken your time," I smiled 'sweetly' at him, "I haven't finish putting itching powder to your seat!"

"I have an appointment tonight," he simply stated with a serious look on his face but I could tell that something was off with the look he was giving me. It was giving me the idea that he was uncertain about something. What could it be?

"And? Don't tell me you're going to drag me again with you!" I crossed my arms at him.

"You will go with me," he announced. "After all, it's your last day."

I furrowed my brows. Last day? Wait a sec! He was right! It had been a month already! So after this I would be free!

But what's this? Why did I feel sad at the moment? No! It couldn't be. I should be happy now all of this was over. But still…why did I feel like I was going to leave an important part of me?

"Go back to your house and get ready," Itachi's voice snapped me out of my thoughts."I had prepared a dress for you and the place where we will meet and the time was on a note left on your nightstand in your room. You are now dismissed."

I just left without a word. I was still wondering why I was so down when I realized this was my last day with him. Could it be-? NO! it could never be!

"_!" Hiro's voice rang through the afternoon air as he walked beside me. "Hey, _, what's wrong?"

I blinked. "Huh? Oh, nothing!"

"Tell me," he simply said.

"It had been a month already. After this day all will be over," I said.

"Oh, so it means that your one month punishment will be over now? That's great! Congratulations!" but then he saw the look on my face as we walked. "Why are you looking down? Shouldn't you be happy? You're going to be free now then tonight will be our biggest prank!"

I just sighed at him.

COUGH!

We both immediately turned around only to find Itachi. He didn't hear anything, right?

"I need to talk to you," the Uchiha said nodding to Hiro.

"What's there to talk about Uchiha-san?" Hiro 'smiled' at him and I could actually hear him mutter: 'weasel'. I smirked.

"Just come with me," with that the Uchiha turned around and walk away.

Hiro just glared at his back as he followed but then sent a grin at me. "See ya' later!"

I just nodded. What did Itachi want to talk about with Hiro? Oh my God! Is he gay? I grinned at the thought. That would be quite a scandal if I start spreading news that Itachi was dating Hiro.

Oh well, I need to get ready for the good for nothing 'appointment'. I knew that he was going to confess to someone but why would he bring me as a chaperone? To make sure that I wouldn't pull any pranks while he was at it? Ugh! Damn that weasel!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.That Night=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

I looked at myself at the mirror. Why in the hell was I wearing a dress? No, that was not the question. Why in the freaking hell did Itachi give me a cocktail dress to wear?! Sure it was nice.. It was white with gold linings to serve as its design here and there and it fit my body perfectly. I shivered. How the hell did Itachi know about my size?!

I tensed up as I heard knocks on my front door. I went down and answered it.

"Hiro!" practically gasped when I saw him. He was wearing a butler-attire. "What the hell?"

"The weasel forced me," he simply mumbled. "I don't think that we will initiate any prank tonight. He specifically told me to escort you to the restaurant."

"So he really is making sure that we won't get in his way tonight, I see," I sighed and took his hand. "Let's just go. I'm done dressing up."

But he only stared at me from head to foot.

"What?:" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You look stunning," he smiled then grinned. "You should wear more feminine clothes often."

And I playfully smack his arm. "Shut up!"

When we arrived at the restaurant, I noticed that there were no people around except us. Hiro led me inside with my arm linked to his. Once we were inside, I was greeted by the pleasant music of the violin and the fragrance of roses in the air and true enough, there were rose petals scattered on the floor!

"The girl really is lucky, huh?" I looked up at Hiro and saw him smiling at me.

"Well, she's not," he said. "First, he is a weasel. Then he's a jerk. He's an emotionless robot and lastly, does he really have a heart to offer?"

I snickered at the last part. Well, did Itachi really have a heart in the first place? Never mind. This would be my last day with him. I had now somewhat realized that I really didn't know what I should do after this. Should I keep playing pranks on him? Should I just avoid him? It seemed to me that I was already used to being near him…being with him. I…

"Ehem."

I looked up and there he was, standing a few feet away from us. He looked so…handsome…on that suit of his.

"I thought I told you to escort her here and not to touch her," Itachi said with that dangerous tone of his again. He was even glaring daggers at Hiro.

"Well, it's part of the escorting," Hiro mumbled as he withdrew his arm.

To lighten up the mood, I then tilted my head to Itachi. "So what are we doing here? You said you have an appointment here but it seems to me that you have a date," I grinned. "If I only knew that me and Hiro would be your chaperone, I would've just stayed in the house."

"Hiro, go to the kitchen," Itachi ordered with that annoying superior attitude of his.

Hiro just grunted at him but obeyed. Though the kitchen of the restaurant was quite far from where we stood, I could hear a loud gasp from Hiro as he entered.

"What was that about? And since when can you order him about?" I inquired the Uchiha in front of me with a slight glare.

His eyes had now changed their expression. They were actually expressing awe as he looked at me up and down. He then cleared his throat and extended a hand to me.

"Come," he simply said with a soft voice thought with an undertone of command.

I just rolled my eyes and took his hand, letting him lead the way for me.

A moment after we were sitting at a table already. Then dinner was served as he nodded at the three waiters on the bar. What the heck was this about? Where was the girl whom he is supposed to confess to or to date with?

"Eat, I know you haven't eaten your dinner, especially your lunch," Itachi pointed out as he noticed me looking at him oddly.

"What's the meaning of this?" I simply asked.

"Just eat."

Again, I rolled my eyes and ate. What is he really up to? And what's in the kitchen by the way? I didn't see Hiro going out of it. After the dinner was the cake. Again I just ate. Maybe, he was ditched by the girl already? Maybe he saw the girl this afternoon and found out that she had a boyfriend already? Tough luck for him, then.

"Eat your cake slowly if you don't want to choke on it," he muttered as he stared deep into my eyes.

I simply glared at him. But then on my next bite, something was wrong. There was something in the cake! It felt like a metal—a round one with a loop—what was this? A ring?!

I immediately spit out the material to my hand and saw a golden ring. I then glared to Itachi. "Are you seriously trying to kill me? What if I choke on this thing?"

He just blinked at me then chuckled. "I see. You still don't get it." He stood up and went beside me. He took the ring on my hand and knelt down—wait! He knelt down on one knee?!

"_," said he, "I don't care if this is so sudden to you but I'm tired of showing off hints," and he looked at me dead in the eyes as he held my hand with his free hand. "I love you, _. So marry me."

…

…

….

…

…...

…

…

"EEEHHHH?!"

I could faintly hear some laughs in the kitchen right now. What the hell?!

"I said, marry me, _," Itachi repeated.

"And why should I marry you?!" I blurted out without thinking.

"First I love you," he said, "Second, I really can't take a 'no' for an answer."

"And third, you want to torture me…" I grumbled under my breath.

"I will give you time to think about it," he then slipped the ring on my ring finger, "You have until tomorrow to think about it. I will be waiting outside your house from morning until midnight." He then stood up and left.

He left?! What kind of a guy would propose to a girl then would just leave all of a sudden?! And he said he would give me time well literally that was just a short time! I just stared at the ring on my finger. A symbol was engraved on it—the Uchiha clan symbol.

"_!"

I was startled at the voice. It was a girl's. And when I looked up I nearly fell off my chair as the girl embraced me tightly.

"I—Ina?!" I breathed as she let go of me.

"Hai! Why the hell didn't you say yes to him?!" she asked exasperatedly.

I saw Hiro trailed after her with a guy beside him.

"Why should I say yes after what he did to you?" I asked her, pointing out the obvious reason of my denial.

"Oh, shush! I've already moved on! See!" she walked up to the new guy and wrapped her arms around his right arm. "This is my boyfriend by the way!"

My jaw dropped at that. "What?!"

Hiro sighed as he scooted a little farther from the couple. "I couldn't believe it myself at the start, too, _. But from the way they acted in the kitchen…ugh…"

"Hey, I told you that you could just close your eyes, onii-san!" Ina huffed at her brother.

My head just dropped at the sight of them.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=FAST FORWARD~The next day=.=.=.=..=.=.=

I really didn't get any sleep last night since Ina insisted that I should listen to everything she had to say. And I was glad that I did. I now knew the truth behind Itachi's previous actions towards me.

Itachi had told her everything about his feelings for me. He even apologized to her in the matter of fact. He was also the reason why Ina was here. He practically forced the village's kage to let Ina go to visit Konoha for a short time. She said that he really didn't know why I was suddenly mad and cruel to him until he noticed that I changed ever since the day he rejected her. He then started to act calmly in front of me to show that he really didn't find anything wrong about what he said. It was just plain truth. He never really punished me for my pranks since he never wanted my grudge against him to go deeper.

But when he decided to make me his assistant for one month, it wasn't exactly punishment but a way for him to make me realize his feelings for me. On that first day, he quietly ate the food and drank the coffee I made without hesitation because I made those things for him and he didn't want to disappoint me. He made me eat with him and made me follow him around so that he could always keep me close to him and make sure that I wouldn't spend too much time with Hiro. He was jealous of him. He even admitted that he had taken advantage of the pranking situation just to get me sleep with him on the same bed and, creepy but yes, held me in his arms while I was asleep.

It wasn't punishment. It was actually his way of showing his affection towards me.

I then woke up with a stretched. By the time Ina let me sleep, it was already dawn. I then hurriedly looked at what time it was. It read: 11:59 PM. My eyes widened. I slept through the whole day!

"_I will be waiting outside your house from morning until midnight."_

Itachi's words rang in my mind. Damn! I instantly jumped out of bed and put a jacket on and hurriedly went downstairs.

I never knew it myself but I was afraid of not seeing him outside my house. I was afraid of the fact that maybe he had grown tired of waiting already. I knew deep down, ever since I met Itachi in the forest, he had made an impression on me. To me he was already someone special—a part of me. I never really gave a thought about my feelings for him since I was not the kind of girl who would mindlessly think of emotions. I could only think of how to make a friend of mine happy.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I was at the bottom of the stairs and the clock stroke twelve. But I shook my head and headed outside. There he was, his back facing me and was about to leave.

"Itachi!" I called and he immediately turned around.

I could see some bags under his eyes as if he didn't get any sleep at night. His skin was slightly paler than usual that made me wonder if he had even eaten anything today.

"_, you came," he only uttered.

"Is that how you actually propose to someone? Is that how you show your feelings to them?" I asked him with irritation. "You're the creepiest man I've ever met, you now that?"

He then faintly smirked at me. "Is that how you answer a marriage proposal?"

I glared at that. But somehow glad to notice that some color was returning to his skin.

"Oh, didn't I mention that when you would come here to see me, it meant that you accept my proposal?" he then started to walk towards me and stopped when he was right in front of me already.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what if I still say no?"

"I already told you, I won't take 'no' as an answer," with that, he wrapped an arm around my waist without warning and pulled me.

In a flash, his lips were already against mine with his other hand buried in my hair, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. It took me some seconds to recover from my initial shock but gradually, I kissed him back, realizing that those feelings that I didn't know before was actually…dare I say it…it was love. I love him. But my pride went in the way but now, I wouldn't let it.

"I guess, I don't have any choice," whispered against his lips as we pulled away. "You are after all, my superior."

He smirked. "I always know that my Uchiha charm won't fail me."

"Hn. You just have to ruin the moment."

And we kissed again.

=.=.=.=.=.=.FIN=.=.=.=.==.=

((A/N: not my best work but this is my second fanfic regarding Naruto. I am terribly sorry if the first one: 'Tamed (ItachiXOCXSasori oneshot)' sucked. I was and am still rusty at the moment. So I terribly need your reviews nya~))


End file.
